Date in the Woods
by Shizu Arrow
Summary: Kiba, Lee and Shikamaru wont to repay me for saving them at the compound so that set up a date in the woods for me and Shino but were not dating.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shizu is me she's my own personal character 1. Date in the woods "Shino hoes the date with Shizu going" Kiba said randomly popped up in the middle of the BBQ shop. "This isn't a place I would think you too would go on a date I mean I would think you would have a picnic in the woods" **Shikamaru** said walking in with Lee right behind him. "Its not a date," Shino said getting defensive. "O ok well… O Shizu you have some thing" Kiba said but before he finished he licked my face. "You could have just told me I would have wiped it off my self" I said whipping is slobber off my face. "Doggy instances" Kiba said shrugging his shoulders. I gave him one of those don't puss it kind of looks and then turned back to my food I kept on glancing at Shino how looked like he was fighting to keep his cool as Lee talked to him well Kiba and **Shikamaru were in a deep conversation.. I felt weird left out of all the conversations ****even throw I wasn't normally included in them any whey. ** "**Shino what the hell" I said as Lee became incased in his insects "Stop iv never seen you act you like this what gotten in to you your normally so calm lately you've been mad at some thing" I said standing up.** Shino dropped Lee and suddenly I was pinked up by Lee and we were running throw town. "Lee what are you doing is this why Shino was looking all weird and angry because you were telling him that you were going to still me away" I said creating an ice dagger and putting it up his thought. "Dam you and your ability to see into heads so you got that" Lee said not stopping. "Ya that and he attacked you but you were trying to hide it and your doing well I must say" I said trying to get out of his grip. "Well you'll see what going to happen" Lee said tightening his grip on me. "Lee but me down now" I said in a still cool but demanding town. "That would be no fun" Lee said running even faster. "You aren't doing this for fun I can tell" I said removing the dagger. We went on with out talking I could tell he wasn't going to say any thing and I wasn't going to pry it from him I would rather just brake the barer in his head but that was going to be a to take forever and I had a feeling we wert going to far out of the village. Soon we passed the village gate but the guards didn't do any thing they just sat there and looked at us. Next thing I know I was out in the middle of no were and Lee was butting me down on a blanket. "Ok were here" Lee said sitting down next to me. "What are we doing here" I said crossing my arms. "Man I hope Shino doesn't kill Kiba and Shikamaru" "What why would Shino kill them" "I cant tell you that but I still hope he doesn't kill them" "What kind of thing are you doing Lee if this is a joke its gone fare enough" "O Its not a joke" As he said that he pusses me down and flipped him self on top of me so that his knees were holding him up and he had my hands pusses to the ground. "Lee what are you doing get off of me" I said starting to panic. "I told you this wasen…" lee started to say but he didn't finish. "You bustard get off of her" Shino came in running with Kiba and Shikamaru covered in bugs right behind him. Every thing happened so fast one minute Shino was getting Lee and the next he was helping me up. When I finally got my heat on state I looked at them all they all had huge smiles on there faces like they'd just finished an imported mission. "What the hell is going on" I said looking at all of them they looked like floating heads with bugs for the rest of them. "Were not telling you anything" Kiba said it wasn't tell he sock tell I realized that Akamaru. "Let them go Shino" I said turning my back. "What?" Shino Said releasing them anyway. They disappeared in to the woods leaving Shino and me with the picnic lunch. We looked at each there and then sat down and opened the basket. There was a note inside and when I opened it read. _Have a nice lunch this is gift to you thanks for saving are asses back at the compound when you didn't have to. Hope you enjoy this lunch. P.S. don't eat the chocolate Sakura made me try them there disgusting. From, Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee._ "Ok ya so I saved them at the compound and I didn't have to no big deal they didn't have to do this" I said folding the not back up. I sat down and waved for Shino to sit to. He sat and opened the basket there was another not in side that read… _Shino go get her I know you said you wert dating but iv been on your team for 4 years and you've never acted like you cared about some one except for her._ "What the hell are they thinking" we said in unison but when we looked at each other we blushed with is some thing both of us probably didn't do much. I grabbed the food out of the basket there was salad, fruit, winter melon, caramel apples and the chocolate that Kiba had told us not to eat. I put everything out on the plates and filled the glass with water from the spring near by. "Were actually going to eat the food they prepared for us" Shino said eying the food like it was poisonous. "Its not poisonous baka now eat" I said digging in. He started eating to we sat there in silence for a couple of minutes then suddenly Shino broke the silence "So….." Was all he said? "…What's up" I said looking up at him. "All be right back" He said getting up and running off "…Ok" I said sitting back to what for him. 'Man what was I thinking I should have said some thing it would have made him feel more… O I don't know… and now he probably thinks I'm a freak that doest talk at all and a freaky ice Jutsu that he saw me use in the mission and now his ran off maybe he isn't coming back and the boys were all wrong about him likening me' I thought looking a the ski. Shino: 'Great now I fell stupid she probably thinks I'm a freak that doesn't talk and has a weird Jutsu. I bet if I go back she wouldn't be there she would have gotten up and walked off how would wont to hang out with me anyway maybe the boys were wrong what am a support to do' Shino thought looking at a tree in front of him. "Sorry about that" Shino said waling back to sit next to me. "No need to apologize" I said. "You probable think I'm a freak don't you" We said in unison. "What no" .We bout said at the same time again. "So you don't think I'm weird or freaky at all" Shino said. "No I thought you thought I was a freak" I said. "Why would I think that" "I don't know" "I thought you were going to be freaked out by my bug jutsu" "Really I thought mine was weird to" "Well you do, do some pretty interesting things with you ice" We talked for about other half hour about are jutsu's and anther small stuff that was going on in the village. "What Shino don't eat that" I said warning him before he eat Sakara's chocolate. "What why" Shino Said confused. "Remember what Kiba said not to eat the chocolate" I said. "It can't be that bad Kiba just has a really sensitive taste" He said. Shino popped the chocolate in his moth and the next thing I know he was on the ground his hands around his neck. I didn't move he looked like he was going to die but he had just eaten chocolate I was a metical ninja but I still didn't know how you fixed this kind of problem. "Never eating chocolate again" Shino said and gave me one of those funny faces. "Shi…Shino are you ok?" I said throw my giggles. "Wow I haven't herd you laugh yet you laugh is pretty" Shino said calm now. "Ya I don't laugh often but that was just to good I told you not to and you did it anyway and look what happens and I don't have a pretty laugh your just saying that" I said giving him a light shove back. "I'm not really" He said. "O really? Well I haven't ever seen you laugh" I said. "I've only really laughed once and I latterly couldn't stop someone drugged the food" he said. "O that's interesting" I said now back to my normal calm and collected voice. "It sucked" Shino said sounding normal again too. I leaned back I didn't say anything what was there to say all the food was goon besides Sakura's chocolate so I couldn't eat any thing and there was nothing else to talk about so we just sat there. I was thinking about Tsuki rubbing my back at the spot were the wolf paw was it would burn if she was going 5 tails and it didn't burn but I felt weird with her training in the field and me so far away what if she pushed it to far she always did. "Why do you always do that" Shino said looking at me. "What am I doing" I said confused. "You rubbed your shoulder on the mission when we were walking and there was nothing big going on and because you have your pack on your shoulder it always made me think you were grapping for a kunai." Shino said. "O well you know when I learned that I could control the 5 tails well I got the paw print on my shoulder and it burns when she goes wolf and it worry me when I'm not close because what if she goes 5 tails and I'm not there" I explained. "So you have a paw on your shoulder that tells you when Tsuki is going 5 tails." He said. "Ya see" As I said this I pulled down my sweat shirt just enough to uncover the wolf print. Shino traced his finger over it paw and I sewer he smiled. I looked up at him and he looked down on me it was one of throws perfect moments. He leaned down so that he was close enough so I could feel his breath on me. It was obvious that we both had no clue what we were doing. Are lips met for only a second but in that moment I blushed for the first time in my life and I'm think he was to but you couldn't tell he has his head down. "Lets get back" I said standing up "Its late" "Ya we should go" Shino said grabbing my hand as we walked in to the woods. 


End file.
